Alvin and the Chipmunks: love or fame
by classof2015
Summary: This is my very first story on fanfiction. please let me get used to it. no bad comments please. i hope you will like my story. This story is about the chipmunks another year of school but has a choice love or fame. thats all i can give you. please give me time to get used to it. i would like some advise so i can have some help.


Alvin  
>And The<p>

Chipmunks

Fan-fiction

Chapter 1-Grouned

It was an early evening at the Saville house and it was getting ready to thunder storm in Las Vegas, California. Half of Las Vegas was dark from the stormy clouds. Everyone in the Saville house had to stay inside because the rain was moving so quickly. Brittany was finishing her magazine she was looking at because back at on the plane from the International Music Awards, Simon accidently ruined her magazine when he was adjusting the vent for Jeanette when she was cold the plane.

On the table, in the dining room, Jeanette and Simon were playing chess. Simon new it was going to rain when Dave was watching the news on channel 4. So Simon suggested if anyone wanted to play with him. Jeanette was the only one that volunteered to play chess with him. Simon liked it that way. He enjoys being alone with Jeanette. It gives them more time to spend their moments together.

In the living room, Eleanor and Theodore were watching _Meer cat Manner_ on Animal Planet. Earlier, while Dave was watching the news, Theodore asked permission if He and Eleanor could watch _Meer cat Manner _when he finishes watching the news. When Dave was done watching the news, he finally let Theodore and Eleanor watching their show since there was nothing else to watch on TV. So Theodore and Eleanor hopped on the couch and watched their show.

Alvin wanted to go on the beach today, but the rain was getting closer to the house and was about to fall any minute now. Another reason why he couldn't go to the beach is because he was grounded for the rest of the summer for what he did on the plane on their way back home. He decided to sit in front of the window, watching the storm come by.

The rain finally began to fall down in Las Vegas, when the thunder grew louder and louder as it got closer to the Saville house. Alvin got more and more irritated when the minutes passed by. He hated being grounded and he's been so bad for what he did on the plane.

Minutes later an idea popped in Alvin's head. One, summer was half way over. Two, he was getting bored out of his mind. And three he wanted to be ungrounded once and for all and stop it from happening again. He turned away from the window and asks Dave what he really wanted from the start. "Dave, can we please go to the beach tomorrow?" Alvin asked politely.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Alvin. You're still grounded." Dave said.

"Yeah, for the whole summer. Summer is almost over and we haven't done anything for the whole summer besides the cruise. It's not fair to my brothers or the chipettes to be stuck here in this boring house."

"You deserved it, Alvin." Dave said, standing up from the couch and walking towards Alvin.

"And you should have thought of that before you did that stupid prank on the plane. Brittany said, getting angry and annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to have some fun before takeoff. Can I at least have some fun for wants?" Alvin said turning to Brittany getting annoyed.

"Alvin, I already told you! You're allowed to have and there are rules you do need to follow." Said Dave.

"Didn't we already have this conversation on the cruise?" Alvin said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Yes, we did have this conversation on the cruise and you have to follow the rules everywhere you go. You have to obey and not only it gets you in trouble it gets me and everyone else in trouble as well."

"Well I'm sorry for ruining the whole summer and what I did on the cruise and the plane. There I said it. I apologized. Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did? Like the beach for instants."

Dave gave a big sigh. "Alvin, what you did was wrong. All I want from you is to the rule and it won't get yourself in trouble. The next time you guys get bored or have nothing else to do, come up and talk to me and we all can figure out what we can do that's fun." He said calmly.

"I'm bored now and I want to go out and do something before school starts. Just let me prove it to you. Please, Dave."

Before Dave could asked, Simon stepped up on the table and said, "Dave, I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Alvin. We all need to get out of the house and at least do something fun before school starts."

"Well look you decides to go on his older brothers side. That's a first." Said Alvin grinning at Simon, with his arms still folded."

"I'm doing this for all of us, Alvin"

"Dave?" Dave heard a soft high pitch voice coming right behind him. Dave turned around and saw the cute chubby green sweater chipmunk looking straight at him with cute puppy eyes. "It would be nice to go on the beach before school starts. Please let him make up for what he did?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go surfing. Its sounds like so much fun." Eleanor said, hopping off the couch and walking next to Theodore.

"But wait! First we all have to agree on going." Alvin said, turning to Dave glaring at him and hoping that he will take them to the beach tomorrow.

"Jeanette, what do you think?" Eleanor asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Jeanette agreed, walking up to Eleanor and Theodore. Then everyone was looking at Brittany, who was trying to read her magazine.

"Why? So Alvin can break the rules at the beach? Just because you give him _The Talk_, doesn't mean he won't do it again." Brittany said getting more and more annoyed, hoping they won't go.

"Oh, come on, Brittany! This is the time for making up for all the trouble I've made with Dave. What do ya say Britt?" Alvin Said.

"Uh, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Britt! It's time to have fun for once before school starts." Jeanette said, walking up to Brittany putting her paw on her arm.

"But how do you know he's just saying those things? What if it's just one of his stupid pranks just so he can get what he wants? I don't trust him." Brittany said, folding her arms, angrily.

What Brittany said, made Alvin angry. "And how do you know that if you won't give me a chance?" He said.

"You're not fun to be around with. All you do is get yourself and everyone else in trouble."

He already knows that's true but he rather not admit it anyone. But saying he's not fun crossed the line and made him even more furious. "Not fun? Not fun? You don't know the definition of the word fun." He said, shouting.

"Oh yeah? How so? " Said Brittany, grinning at Alvin and giving him narrow eyes.

"Do you know why? You don't know HOW to have fun."

"Okay, that's it!" With anger, Brittany walked to Alvin, getting ready to strangle him. Before she could, Simon came over to stop this chaos.

"Guys, guys, guys. Enough fighting already! Alvin, if you don't want to be grounded anymore then you both might as well stop arguing." He said, cutting in between the fighting chipmunks. "You both fight like a married couple, seriously." Simon rolled his eyes.

"A married couple? Ha! In your dreams." Alvin said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms once more.

"I didn't say you were, Alvin. I said you both fight like one, and it's getting on everyone's nerves."

"I agree with Simon, guys. It really is getting very annoying." Jeanette said, now standing next to Simon.

Now that Alvin thought about it, he agreed with Simon and Jeanette. Between him and Brittany fighting was getting on everyone's last nerves and it was getting really annoying.

Alvin has a secret crush on Brittany. But every time he tries to impress her or tries to join her to have fun with him, they end up arguing. If he keeps getting himself and everyone else in trouble, he will never get her to like him or get her to go out with him.

Tomorrow he wants to make difference and try to prove to everyone that he can change. He sighed and said "Brittany? Please give me a chance. If you want me to prove that I can change, then come to the beach tomorrow." Alvin grabbed Brittany's paw, looked into her eyes with a puppy dog look.

Brittany looked at Alvin with his puppy face, and then she looked at Jeanette and Eleanor, and Simon and Theodore. The others looked at Brittany, waiting for her answer.

She sighed and finally gave in. "Alright, Alright! I'll go to the beach.

All the chipmunks cheered.

"But wait! There is one more person who needs to agree." Alvin said, glaring at Dave. The other chipmunks turned to Dave as well.

"Dave, can we please go?" Theodore said, nicely.

Dave stood in the middle of the living room and thought to himself. He didn't know if he could trust Alvin this time. But if Alvin said he could change and make up the things he did. So he decided to put a little more time to think about it.

He took a deep breath and said, "Let me think about!"

"What?" Said Alvin, with o shocked look on his face. He didn't expect this answer.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you just yet, Alvin. I need time to think about this decision."

"Okay, fine." Alvin said, folding his arms, with an angry look.

"Don't give me that look, Alvin." Dave demanded, pointing his finger at Alvin. "Now, it's almost 8:30 and none of us had dinner yet, so I'm going to find us something to eat." Dave walked into the kitchen to find something good for dinner

"Oh! Can Theodore and I help?" Eleanor said, following Dave into the kitchen along with Theodore.

"Sure, why not?" Dave said, opening the fridge.

"So what are we having, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Hmmm, uh, I was thinking cheeseburgers?"

"Oh, what about French Fries?"

"And tater tots!" Eleanor said.

"That sounds good to me!" Dave agreed, with a smile on his face. "I'll the cheeseburgers going. Theodore you get the French Fries."

"Okay, Dave!" Theodore said, walking to the fridge.

Dave left the fridge door open, so that Theodore can get the food. He passed the cheeseburgers to Dave.

"Thanks Theo! Eleanor, why don't you get the tater tots?"

"I'm on it, Dave!" Eleanor said, walking to Theodore. He grabbed the bag of tater tots and handed it to Eleanor.

"Thanks, Theodore." Eleanor said, with a little laugh.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." Theodore said, also laughing.

"Simon and Jeanette, you guys put the chess game away and set the table and get everyone there drinks for me." Dave said, getting the stove ready.

"We got it, Dave." Simon said. He got the chess pieces off the chess board and put the chess board into the box.

Jeanette was putting the chess pieces into the box. When Jeanette put her paw on the last chess piece, she felt another paw onto her, who else was trying to put the last piece away. She lifted her head up and looked into Simon's eyes, which was looking into Jeanette's eyes.

"I'm going to put my magazine away." Brittany said walking towards her magazine.

Alvin was standing in the middle of the kitchen doorway. He was looking at Simon and Jeanette, who were still holding paws and starring into each other's eyes.

Dave, who was clearing out expired food and throwing in the trashcan, noticed the scene. "Uh, guys?" He said.

Simon and Jeanette looked over to see who called their names.

"Set up the table!"

"Oh!" Jeanette Said.

"Sorry Dave!" Simon said with a chuckle.

Dave laughed and rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning.

Simon and Jeanette finally broke their paws apart and hopping off the table. When Dave was done clearing off the expired food, he grabbed the chess game off the table and put it in the closet, next to the chipmunk's room.


End file.
